


New Fathers

by slashyrogue



Series: Father’s Day [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Morning in the bed of two new dads





	New Fathers

“You look beautiful.”

 

Will wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. 

 

“I feel quite the opposite. Did you know there’s a moment at two fifteen in the morning where the world feels so very still it may as well be abandoned? I do now, as does your hungry daughter.”

 

Hannibal cradled Leda while she suckled at his chest. He winced as Will pulled them back against him. “You should’ve woken me.”

 

“I’m perfectly capable there was no need.”

 

“I didn’t say you weren’t but I’m not going to be one of those alphas on the sidelines.”

 

Hannibal turned his head and they shared a kiss. He sighed when they parted, eyes already heavy, and looked tired. 

 

“I spent a year attempting to seduce you for this very outcome and now....”

 

“You’re regretting it?”

 

He shook his head. 

 

“Now I’m ready for more.”

 

Will pressed a kiss to his cheek. “How many?”

 

“I’d like one of each to start, but I’m open to as many as my body allows.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Will rested his chin on Hannibal’s shoulder and watched Leda with tears in his eyes. 

 

“Happy Father’s Day, Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal ran his thumb over their daughter’s cheek. “Happy Father’s Day, Will.” 


End file.
